The Gangster and the Princess
by kaya and kazumi desu
Summary: Duncan is a bootlegger gangster in the late 1920 and is doing business with drug dealers and other people on the opposite side of the law. This is a time where you can trust now one but your self. Geoff wife Bridgette is having a friend stay with them for a while. Duncan fall for he immediately .. will she melt Duncan's cold heart or make him weak to the knees.
1. Chapter 1

The Gangster and The Princess

CHAPTER 1

He was the most hardcore man of the 1930's between the great depression where liquor was forbidden. he was tall with a muscular frame, his blue aqua green eyes and black hair made any man feel intimidated. He wore a cream suit with a pink tie and brown dress shoes. he walked into his office where a fat short man in a black and grey striped suit sat in the opposite direction of where his desk and chair was. he sat down." so were here to do business eh. Let me be frank me and your father and my father have been friends for a long time now, i want you to gather up some men and help me get some liquor into the state for a friend in New York." he asked crunching his eyebrow handing the fat man a cigar out of the box and lit it for him. " So what are you going to do for me if we help get the liquor into the states ahh?" A short fat man asked while puffing on his cigar. "Well if you where wise to know..." He said while showing his gun in his jacket. "You would help me get it there and ill spear your life.,, how about that Vinnie" he laugh and smile at the man then his face got serious . He got up out of his chair and grabbed Vinnie by the collar and pushed him against the wall, pulling his gun out pointing at the bottom of his chin. "I think you understand know huh Vinnie?" he ask cocking the gun back. "Yes Duncan i understand ill send don and charlie down with some other man will be waiting at the dock of Wawanakwa" he said his eyes where literally popping out of his eyes. "Much better , i knew you'll see it my way." he chuckled Vinnie the fat man walked out of the office muttering under his breath as he closed the door. There was a knock on the door "come in" Duncan said firmly. "Geoff." he stood up kissing his cheeks. a tall man with blue eye and blonde hair had on a a tan fedora hat and pink suit with brow dress shoes walked up to hug him. "long time no see, what do you have for me today uh?" he asked with a big smile on his face while they both sat down and pulled out a cigar for him to smoke on. "Not what who." he smiled "Who...?" Duncan asked looking uncanny." my wife Bridgette has a friend of hers coming down to stay with us for a while; shes a doll she tan one though." he said laughing

" i wounder if her kitten the same color eh" they both laughed and gave a smirk. "Were going to get her in an hour from her train station you should come and see her for yourself." he said reassuring him. "hhm well why the fuck not." he said getting up and putting the cigar out. double checking his pockets making sure he was strapped. they walked out the door down a long hallway into the front of the house where it had look like a normal house. They walked out of the door and outside was a Barley Motor car. they got in and drove through a few neighborhood till they got to a huge house that was blue. out side was a girl around the age of 18 blonde hair and green eyes with a white dress on she smiled as we got up to her and got into the car and kissed Geoff. "hello Duncan ." she said smiling at me. "hi Bridgett , you look lovely today" i smiled turning around. " thank you. Geoff we have to be there by two ." she said with a giant smile on her face looking like a little kid getting candy. "We will." he said. we finally got to the train station ad parked the car and got out along with Bridgette people where talking and buzzing around. we walked inside of the station as Bridgett scanned the floor for her friend she ran up to a girl talking to a porter holding her luggage. "Bridgette!" she yelled hugging her tight and laughing. " oh Courtney its been such a long time how have you been?!" Bridgett smiled and laughed. "I've been fine and you." she says looking up at Geoff then turns her head towards me. She was mocha colored with brown medium length hair and grey eyes. she was defiantly a skirt she had on a pink dress they brought out her hair and eye color. i stared at her until Geoff and Bridgette spoke." this is my husband friend Duncan . don't be rude Duncan say some thing.?!" Bridgette snapped at me. "hi i'm Duncan , and you are? i asked taking a gulp " Courtney " she said smiling at me . her smile made me feel weak because her beauty was amazing. "we should get going i'm sure Courtney tired dear." Bridgette said poking Geoff in the arm. "yes your right" Geoff said "Duncan grab the girls' bag he said whispering in my ear. "Let me take that for you." I said grabbing her bag "thank you " she said smiling at me "So is this your first time being in this part of Canada?" i asked smiling "In Canada no This side of the country yes." she said putting her head down. "Oh is see how about tomorrow i take you out to town?" i asked nervously looking her in her eyes. um...i would- " she was cut off by Bridgette " this the car Geoff how about we all go out to diner to celebrate her arrival she asked sweetly. " Me and Duncan Got some business to handle tonight" He says looking at me . The rest of the car ride was long and quiet. we pulled in to the long drive way of the the two story house. it was huge with tall columns and large doors. the maids where standing out side of the house where they took our coats and Courtney bags. we all followed Bridgette to the giant living room where we all sat down and talked. Geoff and i had got up and left to go to the back of the house that was hidden behind a bookcase . it was the shabby and odd looking part of the house. "whats going on tonight.?" he asks ""You remember Vinnie , Well he agreed too help us With a little bit of a push." i said smiling at him. "where does he want us to meet him?" he ask me "The dock Wawanakwa. All we need to do is have the 200 barrels of whisky ready to go." i say to him " You know the last time we couldn't trust him and turned on us." he said looking concerned.

flashback

Vinnie was standing out side of an abandoned building when we had showed. he was unpleasantly nervous looking around the empty lot."Vinnie whats wrong you look a little scared" I say to him starting feel that something was wrong i turned toward Geoff. My people where standing behind me and Geoff guns up 38 super ready to shoot off anyone who stands in our way. "it nothing wrong nothing at all." he said beginning to sweat " well lets get to business then boys. i say to Vinnie. W make our way to the back of the building where suddenly a large group of men where waiting . the net thing i remember is that gun fire. Geoff got hit in the chest and the mark never went away. me and Geoff both pulled out if our guns and began to shoot. Vinnie coward ass had ran out the minute they started shooting. i hit a man right int he heart "Its the FEDS!" one man yells while still shooting away at the cops in disguised. Me and Geoff barely made it out and only few of our men. i never forgot that day and i promised myself that i would get Vinnie back this time. The only problem was how he was the biggest man in the bootlegging king and had connections all over canada..

Flashback ends

"Where going to get him back tonight hes going to wish he never fucked with us" I say in an angry tone. we reach a room loaded with gun and other weapons. "Our boys are already ready waiting near the dock for us to show up." Geoff says to me. We pack of ready to go we walk from behind the book case me and Geoff sits down in the book room. "So what do you think of Courtney " he asks grinning. "She a skirt it makes me wanna take her home tonight." He laughs loudly "told you she was a dime" he said smiling. "I asked her to come out to town with me tomorrow night i never did get that answer." i said with a scoff. " I'll go get her and you can ask her in person." he says with a smile on his face while walking out the room. A few minutes later Courtney walked into the room the sun brushed against her hair showing her red highlights. "you wanted me?" she asked scrunching up her face. "yes i wanted my answer for tomorrow night i said awkwardly blushing. "Oh.. well um sure OK tomorrow night at 8 is that fine with you" she asks blushing while looking me in the eyes. I realized that she had light brown freckles going a crossed her nose. "ok ...Look pretty for me." i said while adding a wink she blushed and walked out of the room and Geoff walked back in."So how did it go with Courtney?" he asked. "She said yes tomorrow night at 8 if everything goes to plan today." i say to him looking at the clock to check the time. it was a quarter after 9. "Time to go " I say to Geoff. we walk down the main stairs to the girls . "where about to leave Babe" Geoff says to Bridgette diving in for a kiss as if it was their last. I winked at Courtney and made her blush then she turned away as if it meant nothing to her when Geoff and Bridgette got done. me and Geoff walked out the door into the car making sure that both guns where in each side and on our ankle . Locked and loaded and ready to go. We reached the dock on the outskirts of the city and began to get out of the car our men all lined up and ready to go. Me and Geoff where on full alert. Soon Vinnie came out of the back of a steam boat and shook our hand. We all headed onto the boat and our men standing guard. "Welcome ." he said giving us a box of cigs and a glass of wine. we didn't drink until he drunk making sure it wasn't poisoned. after that we dunk and began to talk. " the men already put the booze on the boat. do you want to see?" he asked smiling . we nodded our heads walking out side towards the boat my men where lined up sadly Vinnie came with his bodyguard. I punched Vinnie and he fell to the ground shocked and confused. I pulled my gun out and pointed it to his head. "You remember what you did to me 1 year a go well thanks for your help getting the booze to the states." i said smiling happy laugh Geoff pulled his gun out and pointed it at the man behind Vinnie who must have been his body guard. " your making a mistake boy do you know who i am i'm Vinnie." he said "Ill give you anything you want: Woman,money,power,fame. anything!" he said "OK fine wheres your safe and what the code?" i asked him "the safe is under my bed in the boat the combination is 3-23-45-23-19-4!" he said . "Go." i said to him walking towards the boat. Geoff never put the gun down. "Oh and boys.." i said to my men "kill them" i said as they fired hell at them and keep shooting till hey ran out of bullets ensuring they where dead Mark one of my best mean put the bullet in their heads. me and Geoff picked up the safe putting it in the car. i gave the guys their cut and got in the car pulling off. we got to Geoff house the lights where all out and except in the living room i walked and Geoff when straight into Bridgette and his room. I opened the door and Courtney was sitting on the couch. "Courtney your still up"? i say t her as she looks up at me. "Yeah i cant sleep i feel so excited to be with me best friend then our date tomorrow it so much to take in." she says to me smiling. i sit on the couch next to her ." so where are you from originally?" i ask her. "Toronto" she tells me " i grew up with me mother and father ans sister Andrea , and you?" she says " just me and my mom my father was never around got my mom pregnant and up and left her got married to a young girl and i haven't seen him since .." i tell her i couldn't believe i was opening my self up to her but i cant get all soft here i got a fortune to run. "i'm sorry,, so what kind of work do you do?" she asks. "I enforce the law" i laugh at me own word knowing it was the opposite. " oh so u and Geoff are in the same boat huh?" she asks." Yeah" i say. So how did you and Bridgette meet?" i directed to Courtney. "We're childhood friend we meet in Toronto we went to the same girls academy when we where little and our parent are good friend. How about you and Geoff? she ask " We meet in the war when we where teens and stuck together through a lot of shit..excuse my french." i say to her "well its getting late i should head off to bed" she says giving a smile as she goes up the steps. i fell asleep on the couch shutting my eyes dream about my mother knowing how ashamed of me she would be knowing i was on the opposite side of the law sadly.


	2. Trust no one --

The gangster and the princess  
Chapter 2  
Courtney pov  
I woke up out of bed early to get ready for me and Duncan date today. Well i wouldn't call it a date more of us going out together to have fun. I walk down stairs when i relaxed i was the only one up not even the maids where up yet. I make my way to the living room, Duncan was still asleep his face was so handsome while he sleep. If he didn't have his piercing he would be perfect... i mean sure hes pretty hot.. ugh what am i thinking. I go in touch his face he jumps up and grabs my hand and pulls me on top of he. "Did you see something you liked?" He smirked at me. "No" i say eagerly "i just never see someone with piercing in their face that's all so it shocked me..." i tell him. he rubs his hands down my back towards my but, into my crease. i gasp at shock that he would touch me there. He moves his hand onto my panties and grab my twat. i peep out a little moan before smacking him across the face. I move from on top of him and sit next to him he sits up "what the hell is wrong with you don't touch me ever again" i said to him upset with tinted blush on my face. "you didn't like it?" he asks me smirking. "Of curse not are you crazy!" i say to him wanting to smack him just as hard as the first. "really your mouth says one thing but your body says another." he says laughing at me "Where are you from again?" He asks me "York brute..." i tell him looking him in the eyes. "Oh.. the rich part huh.. your alittle princess aren't you?" He ask me laughing. Princess...PRINCESS well i'm not dandelion... ho dare he just because hes a delinquent cop or what ever. "I'm going to go take a shower.." i say in full bossiness making my way out the living room. I got into the bathroom where there was a tub and a shower separate from each other. I run the bath water and strip of my clothes. And get into the steaming hot tub relaxing my muscle. I think of what Duncan told me last night about his mother and his father not being around. It must have been hard on him having his mother playing both role mother and father. Then his sister being so young it must have been hard for all of them. I never had to worry about that my parents have been together ever since they had me have been happily married for years. I cant even began to understand how Duncan feels about all of that. I get out of the tub and hop on to a cold shower to cool my nerves. I wrap my towel round my body and go towards the mirror lotion my body. I put on some sexy black Lacey underwear just in case. After that i put on a light blue dress with ruffles on the end and put my hair into a bun with light brown make up. I walk down stairs where everyone is sitting eating, Duncan winks at me and i simply ignore after what happen this morning. "Good morning Bridgette and Geoff." I say to them ignoring Duncan "good morning." They both say to me. "Well good morning to you to Princess" he says while still sipping his coffee. I shoot him a nasty glare and sit at my place at the table. "Pass me the butter" i say which just happen to be near Duncan . "Did you hear something Geoff?" He ask looking pass me. "Did you hear that Vinnie Grout was founded dead last night at the dock." Bridgette say which causes a long stare between Duncan and Geoff. "Are you to OK?" Bridgette asks looking concerned "Yeah where fine" Duncan says. "Tell us more did they find any lead to the killers." He asked trying to sound calm. " no the paper doesn't say who but,they fount some non revolver pistol caps from the bullets." it had came To that it seemed as if a giant load had been lifted off both their shoulder. Duncan and Geoff get up from the table and make there way towards their jackets and head off. "Going to work honey" Geoff says to Bridgette. Duncan says nothing he just walks out of the door with that "something isn't right" face. I walk in to music room where bridgette was playing a beautiful piece by mozart. "Um bridgette how is Vinnie?" I sk her "vinnie is a bootlegger here in canada. Do you know what moonshining is?" She ask me . I shake my head no. "Well as you know drying and producing liquor is illegal now. People are willing to pay tons of money for a bottle or even a shot of gin. So they use fruits and vegetable to create liquor its really hard to explain" she tells me. "So how do you know all of this" i ask her as her face turns red. "Well court my daddy use to do this kinda stuff a long time ago and i see him do it so thats why." She tells me "oh.." looking down at the well waxed floor "what about your family courtney?" She ask me trying to get me to open up. "Well my mom is a fashion designer in paris and my dads a judge and a cop some times. Nothing really special" I add

Duncan POV

We walk in the bar it smelled like drunken people and sweat. We walk be hind a black door that lead into the back of the bar or that is what it seemed to end. A small lever was on the opposite side of the wall. Hidden be hind beer cases. The concrete wall opened reveling around ten worker with stools with bottles filling up.(stools re some thing you use to create moon shine aka fake liquor.. o_O.) "Duncan! Ahhahh." Johnny says . John a man with a hunched back an appeared to be rather young was actually fairly old. He was dressed as a bartender with a white button up shirt with suspenders. His sleeves where pulled up to his elbows with black slacks. "How does this shit turn into liquor?" he asks ."well you putt it into this still and...

*30 mins later*

" i see..now what up with this Vinnie incident.. i was sure we dropped his body into the lake" i ask the room became so quiet you could here a pen drop. " im not sure but mike and de'angelo took care of it." John says all eyes turn on the two men. they look at each other and began to run off . i pull out my gun and shoot mike in the leg. one of the worker tried to catch de'angelo. in a matter of minutes they bring him back , mike was groaning in pain as geoff and i tie their hand and feet up putting their own dirty socks into there mouths so no one can hear them minutes went by until geoff got up and walked over to the boys. "now i'm going to take the sock out of your mouths it would be really wise if you told me the truth or else duncan over there isn't going to be very happy. hes not as merciful as me." geoff says as i smirk at him. "Now im only going to ask both of you once and if you decide to act all cocky with me ill have them put your dicks in the meat grinder." he says looking stern "Mike you first who do you work for?" he ask . "no answer." are you going to talk?" "no reply" ok then you next De... "who do you work for De?" he ask the boy. "The police and mike does also..." he says with his head hung low. " i see.." there was a long pause before he continued " bring them both to the meat grinder" he says they both looking scared. "WAIT WAIT! I LL TELL YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT TO HERE" De says while the men pick them up stopping production. "wait hold de the other you know what to do." i say as they set de down. "Greg is the man in charge and he want to put you in bars there planning on busting you at the old movie set that you were planning on doing with Gavotte." de says to me. "is that all you know?" i ask him he was obviously intimidated by me "it is i promise you." he says slipping out of his spanish accent."ok ." i say t him "cut his tongue out. i say to the men. then clean up this mess. in all the rush John had gone back upstairs to help out with the bar. me and Geoff walk back u the stair and get us some drink. "two rats out of the bag?" geoff says to me in between sips "barely" i say to him in a low tone. "we should get going you got a date with Courtney." he says finishing off the rest of his beer. "yeah im taking her to gino the place with the good pasta" i say as we get up and make our way to the car sitting out back. "ayy try not to get in her pants so earlyi hear around town she not the most ya know open girl if you get what i mean." he say winking at me...

hajimashite Kaya desu

konishiwa kazumi desu

we finished with our second chapter of this story we are sorry it took us so long to complete it we've been busy with my band and all that good stuff. sumimasen. Oh and while your at it check out our new story "Coming alive"! its a good read

K*K


	3. Chapter 3

IAM so sorry I will not be finishing my Very first story The gangster and the Princess I know some of you will be upset but im going to do a newer version of it in the 20th century . I've being thinking about it for a while I promise you won't regret it. While you at it check out my two new stories coming alive and the new boy in town a continuation of the Juliet ran way with the bad boy by Ellieandjellybeans. Those are two good stories

Love kazumi and kaya


End file.
